Lizard Clan
Please don't put false information on this web page! Thank You! :D Websites: Lizard Clan Site (created by Lizard herself, outdated) http://www.wix.com/lizard4/thelizardclan NEW Lizard Clan Site #2 (created by Roxy Foxy Lizard, updated!) http://www.wix.com/shibainuclanofficial/lizard-clan 'Lizard Ranks:' 1. Main Leader -This ranking is ONLY open to Lizard (the creator and leader of the lizard clan). 2. Leader -To gain this ranking, a vote must be held to see how many are in favor of you becoming a leader. 3. Co-Leader -To gain this ranking, a vote must also be held. -You must be a recruiter -You must be 100+ in laffpoints 4. Mentor -You must ask Roxy Foxy Lizard to gain this rank. -You must be at least 50 in laffpoints. 5. -This ranking can be gained by reaching 100 laffpoints. 6. Member -Pass TTC. 7. Newbie/Newcomer -Join Lizard Clan. Advantages: 1. Main Leader(!) If you have this rank, you are THE HEAD PEANUT. You are absolutely in charge of the entire clan and what they do and how they do it. This rank is ONLY available to Lizard unless she passes the title to you. 2. Leader(110+) -You can form assemblies/votes. -You can recruit new members. -You can organize task groups. -You can host large Lizard Clan events. -You can create websites, pages, and chat rooms for the clan. 3. Co-Leader(100+) -You can recruit new members. -You can organize task groups. 4. Mentor(50+) -You can help new lizards. -You can organize task groups. *-You can recruit new members(as long as you are 100+). 5. Recruiter(100+) -You can recruit new members. 6. Member(26+) -You can participate in clan events. 7. Newbie/Newcomer -You can participate in clan events. Now, whoever wrote these words under the lizard ranks page, this is a kid-friendly wiki. It's not the kind of language to write on here. Toontown 20:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) 'The Long List Of Not Even 1/2 Of All Our Members In Lizard Clan'! *Lizard *Baby Lizard *Golden Lizard *Famous Lizard *Da Lizard Of Oz *Bossy Lizard *Silly Lizard *Butterfly Lizard *Explodey Wentha Lizard *Explodey Wentha Lizard Remix *Lizardina *Roxy Foxy Lizard *Insane Lizard *Banana Cupcake Lizard *Loopy Lizard *Lizardia *Cookoo Lizard *Super Lizard *Gizzard Lizard *Wizard Lizard *Wishful Lizard *Starlight Lizard *Priceless Lizard *Baby Priceless Lizard *Spicy Lizard *Llama Lizard *Lizzy Lizard *Wicked Lizard *Mean Lizard *Hot Coco Lizard *Lizardlicious *Amazing Lizard *Rawr Ima Lizard *Lizardish *Party Lizard *Baby Party Lizard *Epic Lizard *Galactic Lizard *Kingly Lizard *Infernic Lizard *Fire Breathing Lizard *Lucy Lizard *Lollipop Lizard *Oopsy Lizard *Moody Lizard *Lucy Lizard *Danny Lizard Find More lists of Lizards in Lizard Clan here: http://www.wix.com/lizard4/thelizardclan#!__meet-the-lizards 'Statistics:' Lizard Clan District *Boingyboro Lizard Clan Doodle *Lizard 'Allies:' *Chihuahua Clan (Cream Dogs) *Fireball Clan (Orange Cats) *Crocodile Clan (Green Dogs) *Lobster Clan (Red Dogs) *LEAF Clan (Green Animals) *Wolf Clan (Periwinkle Dogs) *Rain Clan (Blue Cats) *Deer Clan (Brown Dogs) *Fireworks Clan (Multi colored dogs) by Explodey Wentha Lizard *Llama Clan (Yellow Dogs) by Llama Lizard *Treetop Clan (Green Animals) Clan *+More. 'Enemies:' Lizard clan is a peaceful clan! Despite all rumors, we do not have any enemies. 'Lizard Clan Rules:' #Get out of TTC in 1 month or less. #Try to do as many tasks on your own as possible. When you need help, ask Roxy Foxy Lizard, the Lizard Clan helper. #Try not to bug the leader(s) every 5 seconds. #Only a Co - Leader (100+ laff lizard) can recruit new members! (VERY IMPORTANT!) #DO NOT TRAIN FOR DROP!!!! All Lizards must be dropless! (SUPER IMPORTANT!!!) #No duplicate names allowed, you can't make a lizard with a name that already exists unless the lizard with that name gives you permission. #NO HACKING!!! 'Famous Lizards of our clan History:' Lizard: (Was the best clan leader ever! We all miss her and hope she will return some day soon.) Roxy Foxy Lizard (One of the most quirky, helpful lizards ever! She is super kind and accepting. Roxy is popular for her sense of humor.) Super Lizard: (Is super AWESOME, and kind. Super was the 6th member to join, and quit last year. She will be missed.) Explodey Wentha Lizard: (May have been a newer lizard of only 56 laff points, but she was funny and smart, and a leader in her own special way.) Bossy Lizard: (Is extremely sweet and kind. She would do anything to help a fellow lizard and is very loyal to her friends.) Insane Lizard: (Is Insanely COOL! This wise and smart leader is great friends with Lobster and Reindeer. ) Oopsie Lizard: (Oopsie Lizard is a very good friend! Turn to her for any advice you have! She is so sweet and caring, a great friend and lizard to be around!) Banana Cupcake Lizard: (Is funny and sweet, just like her name. This leader likes to chill and have fun!) 'Some of the Lizards that make videos:' There are probably more though! *Lizard *Roxy Foxy Lizard *Golden Lizard *Insane Lizard *Famous Lizard *Banana Cupcake Lizard *Butterfly Lizard *Explodey Wentha Lizard *Starlight Lizard *Baby Priceless Lizard *Epic Lizard *And more... 'How to make your Lizard:' 1. Create a purple dog. (Dark purple for boys) (Light purple for girls) 2. You can have any colored legs and and colored clothes. (The head, body, and arms MUST BE purple.) 3. Name your lizard "_____ Lizard" like for an example "Bossy Lizard" "Silly Lizard" "Butterfly lizard" "Something Lizard". 4.You can't choose a name that has already been taken! All the names on the list of lizards and the example lizard names have been taken! {Be creative with your lizard name! ;) } 5. Find a Co-Leader and ask them to let you in. (This is the hard part. Try looking in Toon Valley TTC, or asking lizard friends of your other toons.) 6. Your now a lizard! :D Congrats! 'The End:' "We are friendly, and you can sometimes find us in Boingyboro, but we tend to move around alot! We also hang out in Nutty River or Toon Valley Toontown Central. (:" Some of our members can seem mean, but just because some are, doesn't mean we ALL are! Or in other words.... "One bad apple doesn't make the whole bunch bad!" ;) Category:Clans